


Morning

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered what would happen in the morning, when the sun arrived and he was with a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Dean was not an idiot. He had enough experience with vampires to know that half the myths about them were false. They didn't burst into flames upon meeting the sun, for instance. Well, it certainly weakened them, but they wouldn't explode.

Or at least he hoped so, otherwise the bed would become a mess.

He was observing his lover carefully though. He had never spent the night with the vampire, and he still wondered what would happen when he woke up. Would he hide under the covers due to the sun that filtered through the motel windows? He snorted at that thought, that would be worth seeing.

"What's up?"

Benny had waken up at some point, and was now observing his face with that grin of his. Dean just shrugged and yawned, but still observed his naked body, as if expecting it to catch on fire out of nowhere. He must have been pretty bad pretending not to observe him, because the other man noticed right away.

"I thought you were a hunter" he smirked. "Relax, I'm not going to explode, you know..."

"I know, just checking" replied Dean. "I don't spend mornings with a lot of vampires, so..."

Benny smirked as he leaned over to him. He started kissing Dean's neck, and for a crazy moment he thought he was going to bite him. But it was Benny; he would never bite him. Instead, he kept on kissing his neck, and for a moment Dean forgot that he was a human and Benny was a vampire; they were just two lovers lying on bed, fully naked after a night of passion. And ready for what seemed an equally passionate morning.


End file.
